1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition, an adhesive film including the same, a method of preparing the adhesive film, and a display member or optical member using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A capacitive touchpad is bonded to a window or film via an optically transparent adhesive to detect variation in electrostatic capacity in the window or the film.